Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-29735840-20181026235203/@comment-26575165-20181109115049
San Uchiha "Mais c'est toi qui insinue que les rapport de force a MF était flou parce qu'on a pas vu l'éveil des amiraux" j'ai pas parlé spécialement d'éveil, plus de puissance (même si ça prends en compte cela aussi). Comme ça ne change pas le fait que Oda est toujours obligé de respecter les rapports de force pour cohérence notamment lors de Akainu vs pirates barbe blanche (marco, vista, blenheim, fossa, izu, crocodile..) après la mort de leur ami. Donc l'argument pirates barbe blanche pas a fond aussi a l'instar des amiraux, n'y pense même pas, c'est mort, die, a mettre aux oubliettes. Si j'avais vu un aokiji en larme jm'en serais aperçu x) "Marco il a comme FDD celui du phénix c'est tout a fait normal qu'il se régénéré ca n'a aucun rapport avec les autres Zoan qui doivent être éveiller pour se régénérer" J'ai parlé d'un mur, bouclier de flamme bleu aussi, c'est pas la même chose que la régénération.. puis honnêtement ça ne change rien de ce que je dis au dessus. Et BB c'était surement pas son éveil puisque BN refait les même attaques alors qu'il vient tout juste d'avoir ce FDD Effectivement ! mais pas pour le tsunami, enfin bref ! "Maintenant tu nie même une évidence c'est incroyable... BB avait reçu plus de 300 coup a MF et je compte meme pas ces crises" Bon je te montre les images passes amiral-BB blessure ONLY sqardo dont moi et d'autres s'appuyons et dont il est question depuis le départ dans l'ordre prouvant le rapport d'égalité, non en fait de supériorité des amiraux : Contre Aokiji (1) : http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/45/4/1541715548-03.jpg http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/45/5/1541726523-04.jpg Contre akainu pareil (2) : http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/45/4/1541713531-073-on10.jpeg http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/45/5/1541727458-078-on10.jpg ps : sur un certain site l'ordre des pages n'est pas bon, quelqun qui a le manga pourra confirmer l'ordre si besoin (1-Aokiji / 2-Akainu) Donc où est ce que BB a reçu 300 coups STP ou SVP ??? du chapitre 567 (face a aokiji) au chapitre 568 (face a akainu) ? Nulle part. En tout cas si on revient totalement en arriere jusqu'à Aokiji, je veux bien un lien d'une page dans cet intervalle où BB aurait reçu ne serait ce qu'un coup d'un marine. Quant à LA (une) crise, a lieu après ces 2 passages. "PS ; on compare amiraux et Yonku, BB s'est frotté au trois amiraux et des milliers de marines et personne au sein de la marine n'a réussi a le tuer ça en dit tout je crois, c'est pas moi qui se voile la face mais c'est toi, le manga est clair sur ce sujet y avait trois amiraux a MF et aucun d'eux n'a réussi a battre BB, la ou le Yonku mourront après avoir massacré des centaines de marines il a battu le plus fort des amiraux en deux coup" Heureusement qu il a su vaincre un vice amiral et quelques lambdas (sans dégâts sur lui) avant sinon bonjour le yonkou après seulement 1 coup ! Lool ^^ Et 10 pages après ça, il est complètement dépassé par Aokiji (1) et Akainu (2) SÉPARÉMMENT. CE QUI VEUX DIRE, SOYONS CLAIR que sans l intervention de Joz, barbe blanche n aurait pas vu akainu, ni kizaru, ni personne d autres. Ce que tu comprends pas c est que Joz a été son SAUVEUR a peine qu il venait de passer la muraille (oars balançant le moby dick), a peine qu'il ait reçu un seul coup de squardo, a peine qu il venait de combattre un vice amiral (john giant) et quelques Marines (en ayant toujours qu'une seule blessure, celle de sqardo). Faut arrêter avec les 300 coups, les marines qui l'ont blessés, puisqu'ils n'en a jamais été question dans mon argumentation, dans les faits que j'exposent pour démontrer amiral = empereur (concernant cette affaire). Les 300 coups arrivent après. Non Barbe blanche n'est pas sauvé ? il pouvait défoncer aokiji ? alors pourquoi est il surprit par l'arrivée de Joz comme l'en témoigne les points d'exclamations bien orienté vers lui : http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/45/5/1541718357-05.jpg et de toute façon quoiqu'on dise Joz est intervenu, a interrompu une attaque, a interrompu un 1 Vs 1 permettant a BB de rencontrer par la suite akainu et de continuer son périple bien tranquilement, jolie périple que tu décris sauf que 2 choses sont à savoir : 1- Joz vient le sauver 2- BB mal en point après son FACE A FACE (pas dans le dos) contre akainu profitant de la crise oui (qu'il a su provoquer) et après (là on arrive aux "300" coups, on s'en rapproche) que des marines se jettent sur lui, est juste après couvert par : Vista, haruta, fossa, jinbei, atmos, curiel, puis une page après Luffy dévoile le haki des rois. A partir de là, akainu va laisser un barbe blanche affaiblit, il s'en tapera totalement de lui (rien d'étonnant ce stade puisque barbe blanche est au bord de la mort, dans un état très critique) : http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/45/5/1541724625-02.jpg "Maintenant tu compares les pertes de deux camps alors que la marine en plus des Shichiukai sont sensé faire l'équilibre contre tout les Yonku et pas un seul, bien sur que n'importe quel Yonku et son équipage se fera massacrer a MF" De quoi tu parles ? Je ne comparais pas les pertes des 2 camps, je te disais 2 choses simple : 1- Barbe blanche blessé pour seule blessure celle de sqardo contre aokiji puis akainu séparemment (sauf final round akainu-bb) dépassé 2- pirates barbe blanche 100% a fond Vs Akainu, cohérence oblige après la mort de leur très chers ami Ace (et pourtant si tu savais comment j'ai adoré ce personnage. J'ai été triste, j'ai versé quelques larmes lors de sa mort mais pour autant je sais reconnaître akainu a sa juste valeur). "Non mais même Akainu dit a BB : soit maudit... ce qui veut dire qu'il est battu, et en effet si Oda lui même l'affirme vous serez pas d'accord" http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/45/5/1541719072-08.jpg Barbe blanche traite akainu d'enfoiré... j'en fais pas une affaire d'État comme toi et je dis pas pour autant que c'est une preuve de son infériorité, ton argument. Bizaremment BB ici n'est pas dans le dos d'akainu et voilà le résultat dont la seule blessure est celle de sqardo.. et non il a pas reçu les 300 coups, toujours pas (c'est juste après). AH et qd le roux arrive pour stopper la guerre, akainu dit aussi : "maudit sois tu, tu protèges le fils de dragon !" que je sache il s'est pas pris un coup avant par le roux et pourtant.. ! et c'est pas le style d'akainu de maudir quelqun parce qu'il serait inférieur, c'est juste impossible qu'il se considère inférieur, c'est pas son style. Sakazuki déteste au plus profond de lui les pirates, voilà la raison. Barbe blanche traite akainu 1 partout en insulte ! "Tu dis que c'était une opportunité parce que les Yonku sont insaisissable dans leur territoire et Kaido qui se balade tout le temps tout seul XD ? ' pas du tout, je dis que kizaru seul se propose avec du soutien sans doute d'aller à l'encontre de 2 empereurs et leurs équipages capoter la rencontre. C'est pas une info qui va dans le sens amiral < empereur, surtout par la réponse de sakazuki qui se préoccupe surtout du terrain (a wano chez les samourais) MDRR jme demanderais toujours le pourquoi il lui a pas dit "euh t'es fou on parle de 2 yonkous là", peut être parce que Oda vas pas du tout dans ce sens en fait. kaidou peut se le permettre vu qu'apparemment il est immortel lui et on peut pas dire qu'il en est ressortit indemme plusieurs captures, plusieurs défaites. '"pourquoi Kizaru n'a jamais songé a le traquer non mais les amiraux actuel c'est pas Garp et Sengoku qui traquait Roger et Shiki" Tant que les empereurs restent gentiment chez eux au chaud, les traquer chez eux sert a rien, si ce n'est affaiblir la Marine et donner l'occasion a d'autres de les attaquer, de les affaiblir encore plus. C'est d'une logique imparable et dont tu n'a jamais su quoi répondre. Pour ce qui est des amiraux qui n'ont jamais traqués les empereurs, je résume : Oda nous a pas montré donc ça n'a jamais existé. ahah j'adore ça ! Donc en fait Kaidou n'a jamais été capturé de sa vie, n'a jamais été vaincu puisqu'on n'a rien vu ? ^^ "Peut etre avez vous besoin d'un nouveau databook qui affirme que Yonku> Amiraux pour le croire ? en fait même si c'est montrer dans le manga et expliquer dans le data comme l'histoire de Shanks et Mihawk tu continue a nier" Crois moi je vais bien rigoler en repensant a ces lignes qd la vérité éclatera. Déjà t as pas l impression que les amiraux ont même pas été développé (flash back aokiji-akainu dont on voit rien) alors qu on a un arc spécial yonkou ? T as déjà vu un vice amiral style onigumo se battre en transpirant en 1 contre 1, là où on a vu a l heure actuelle que des commandants qui ont transpirés, volés (#crackers). Et tu te poses pas de questions ? -_-' Mais surtout tu te contredis, tu disais que onigumo pouvait vaincre kaido, un empereur.. pr justifier ses échecs... Amiral c est le grade supérieur tu sais... On en a déjà parlé de ce data de Mihawk, il peut y avoir plusieurs interprêtations mais celui qui a traduit a fait un raccourci, une vérité générale. Là où c'est bien plus complexe, c'est ambigue, sujet a interprêtation. D'ailleurs le Sbs sur l'épée de Shanks a tout l'air d'aller dans mon sens (déjà que shanks est un épéiste d'élite) en laissant sous entendre qu'il y a autre chose (le lecteur lui parle de l'épée, oda répond : on en sait encore très peu sur sa façon de se battre). Franchement jvois pas ce qu'on peut comprendre autrement que Shanks ne compte pas juste sur son escrime pour combattre. 'Bon je crois que tu es a cours d'arguments, BB n'a pas battu Akainu ça s'est passé juste dans ma tete ?" Akainu serait tombé dans l eau et c est pas arrivé. "Kizaru qui n'est même pas capable de capturer rayleigh le mec qui s'est pas servi de son épée depuis 20 ans va capturer BM et son équipage ?" C est une légende similaire a barbe blanche, bras droit du seigneur des pirates. A son apogée il est niveau amiral pour moi. Ensuite où est ce qu on voit kizaru transpirer, être énerver, s impliquer a 100% ? Nulle part, quand vous repenserez a cela, il sera trop tard : Aokiji la justice cool, Kizaru la justice modéré. C est juste 2 termes qui les définissent ainsi que leur façon de rendre justice et qui sont en opposition avec le mot "sérieux". Voilà pourquoi a chaque fois ou presque ils ne sont pas dans l implication la plus totale. Bien sûre, ça ne veux pas dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas l'être mais c'est plutôt une indication générale. Par contre si vous regardez akainu comme par hasard : justice absolu ça colle avec sérieux et explique mieux sa plus grande implication durant Marineford. "La différence entre nous deux c'est que tu te base uniquement sur ton ressenti alors que moi je me base sur les faits montrer dans le manga, au début Shanks et BB se sont rencontrer et la marine entière était en panique comme c'est le cas maintenant et qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ? bah rien, il était ou Kizaru en ce moment ? et Akainu qui n'était toujours pas amiral en chef ?" Des lambdas en panique c est normal ^^ T as vu kizaru et akainu en panique qd ils apprennent la nouvelle Kaido-BM ? Moi j ai vu kizaru se proposer d y aller et akainu lui répondre que le lieu pose problème. Drôle de ressentit sûrement... Bonne question, réponse : on est au chapitre 434, l'info de la rencontre circule a Marie Joa auprès du Gorosei, on ne voit pas ce qui se passe dans le Quartier Général (et je pense qu'Oda n'a pas voulut introduire tout le monde à la fois : kizaru, akainu, etc on a bien vu qu'il a fait ça de manière progressive, 1 chapitre consacré a chacun dont leurs nom fait le gros titre (kizaru a Sabaondy / Akainu et son pouvoir dévoilé a Marineford). Contributeur a propos de Joz vs Aokiji : A t on vu ne serait ce qu une image durant la guerre de ce face a face après le coup de poing par surprise de celui ci ? Non. Alors en quoi il y a eu un combat entre les 2 ? Moi j ai plutôt l impression (ou plutôt je suis sûre) qu il s est mis en retrait, au moment où il crie qd Marco est touché, on voit un de ses camarades un peu gradé juste a coté. Comme si ce gars pouvait se permettre d être a 2 mètres d Aokiji. Non c est Aokiji qui est venu vers Joz très rapidement et l a mis out en un moment d innatention. ------------------------------------------ Sanjuanwolf "Green tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas considérer ta version... J'entends prends un exemple... Luffy vs Aokiji et Luffy vs Lucci... C'est comme si tu me disais que Luffy avait perdu parce qu'il n'avait pas utilisé le Gear 2... Donc il n'était pas sérieux face à Aokiji c'est pourquoi tel et tel..." Quand est ce qu'un Amiral a perdu a Marineford ? Même akainu se faisant prendre par derriere laissant barbe blanche pour mort, appelez ça une défaite c'est juste incroyable. Je dis que s'ils avaient tous été a fond, ça aurait été un carnage sans nom, seulement leur façon d'être montré par Oda jusque là, le scénario (oui parce que barbe blanche et son équipage détruit sans les mettre en valeur ça la fout mal..). Et franchement on peut pas comparer un Luffy qui n'utilise pas le gear 2 ne maîtrisant pas le haki (donc n'aurait jamais pu le toucher) a un aokiji amiral qui se contient, n'est pas a pleine puissance (comme dans son combat contre akainu de 10 jours). "Il faut aussi savoir que certaines attaques deviennent puissance face à certaines et faibles face à d'autres et que ça dépend des personnages aussi... Je veux dire par là que Akainu, Mihawk, Kizaru et Aokiji ont combattu l'homme le plus fort du monde... Pas Luffy ou Baggy... Par conséquent les attaques qu'ils utilisaient n'étaient pas de la rigolade..." Ben un aokiji qui a un fdd hierarchiquement plus faible qu'akainu s'en ait sorti au bout de 10 jours hein... le même magma qui fait exploser la glace qd les pirates sont encerclés par la muraille de canons.... Le même gars dont Oda dit qu'il a la meilleure attaque du monde one piece ou un truc du genre.... "Les amiraux ne se sont jamais promenés face à Barbe Blanche... Les grandes techniques demandent de l'énergie par conséquent quand tu l'utiiises face à un adversaire, tu te fatigues plus vite et t'es plus vulnérable par la suite... Ils sont en guerre..." 10 JOURS .... il en fallut du temps et des techniques..... 1 jour a Marineford (meme pas entier), c'est de la rigolade ! "Tu ne connais pas non plus la totalité de la puissance de Barbe Blanche quand il combat réellement quelqu'un... Les seuls gens dont il a été cité capable d'affronter Barbe Blanche dans toute sa puissance sont les Yonkou... Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis... Mais bien le Mangas..." Barbe blanche vient sauver Ace, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Ce qui est valable pour les amiraux n'ait pas valable pour les pirates, on va pas dire qu'Oda s'est foutu de nous durant tout Marineford et que BB était venu faire une partie de ping pong quoi............ Nan parce qu'a vous lire c'est limite ça, remettons les choses bien de leur contexte, on débat sérieusement ou on débat même plus à ce stade là. Même sur l'image que j'ai posté au dessus, akainu dit a barbe blanche qu'il y va pas de mains mortes. Autant on peut dire qu'on a pas vu barbe blanche jeune, que ça devait être plus ouf OK, autant ça s'arrête là. Et c'était clair... Le combat Akainu face à Aokiji c'est un combat entre des mecs dont la puissance au sein de ce groupe paraissait égale.. donc les amiraux ont leurs cercles de puissance... Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont combattu ainsi qu'ils sont égaux aux Yonkou ... Oui ce n'est pas une preuve d'égalité avec un empereur, je suis d'accord. Mais encore une fois c'est une preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas à fond en terme de puissance. Leurs limites a été 10 jours et ont veux me (nous) faire croire que les 2 coups de barbe blanche ont vaincu akainu, la bonne blague ^^ "Un combat entre yonkou, tu ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver... On sait juste qu'ils ont à se combattre par le passé... On sait qu'ils ne se combattaient qu'entre eux dans le nouveau monde c'est aussi dit... Le cercle des Yonkou est restreint c'est entre eux leur puissance... Ce combat Akainu vs Aokiji ne signifie en rien qu'ils sont du niveau des yonkou, ils ne le sont pas d'ailleurs..." Lien(s) du manga ? Tu dis bien <>... Ce Kizaru qui n'arrivait pas à faire plier Marco a trouvé une autre stratégie en s'associant avec Onigumo pour le battre... ya pas eu de combat entre kizaru, Marco, j'appel ça une passe d'arme (dont j'ai déjà dit qu'elle était inégale, l'amiral est mis dans des conditions défavorables et ce fut silence radio encore) qui finit : kizaru mains dans les poches attendra l'occasion de frapper mortellement dans le moment d'innatention. quelqun qui agit stratégiquement est plus faible que celui qui n'agit pas ainsi ? Tu vois bien que ce raisonnement ne fonctionne pas. Sengoku a toujours été stratège (barbe blanche qui dit qu'il n'a rien perdu de son talent) et faisait partit de l'élite de one piece avec Roger, BB, Shiki, Garp. "Et j'aimerais revenir sur les databook : Que je t'invite à lire dans la section databook vivre Card... Il n'a pas été dit que Akainu avait la meilleure attaque de tous les fruits du démon... Je t'invite à aller lire..." oki par contre je trouve pas la phrase exacte. "Je ne parle pas du déplacement de Tsuru et de Sengoku... Mais des autres personnages avec qui Fugitora est allé pour capturer Doflamingo..." qui ? Je vois pas là..